Sky Superiority
by DareDreamer
Summary: Stormblade and Astroblast are sent to retrieve a book containing vital data about Skylander bases and defenses.


Name's Stormblade. I used to be an explorer before joining the Skylanders. Ever since I hatched, I've been dreaming about where Skylands began and where it ended. I've also been told it HAS no end, but I didn't believe a single word. I wanted to find out for myself. So, I explored every single inch of Skylands, from the Shattered Isles to Mount Cloudbreak, and everywhere in between.

Throughout my whole life, it was just me and my custom-made vehicle, the Sky Slicer. It has a sai-like front, three thrusters, and lasers and razor-sharp feathers as weapon systems. My ship is fast. Aerodynamic. And packs a punch despite its speed. And after Master Eon recruited me into the Superchargers, I've been standing strong ever since! I've gone on countless missions (and races), but ever since Kaos declared war, I act as a scout or a reinforcement.

Today was no different. I was assigned to board an enemy ship with Astroblast, a fellow Supercharger. Our mission was to retrieve a book stolen from Scholarville. If the enemy got the chance to read it, our most heavily armed defenses and bases would be easily breached, resulting in a quick defeat. The ship, called a Cannon Ship of Doom, was locked in combat over ocean ten miles east of Woodburrow, home to one of our best friends, Tessa. Jet-Vac was there and was recently promoted to commander status, giving him control of his battleship, one that had been stolen by vulture pirates. With our orders clear, Astroblast and I head down to the hangar of the citadel and take off through the portal leading to the target.

As we arrive, the battle is raging. Enemy fighters zoom past me. Lasers barely miss our cockpits. Sky ships of the Tech and Air elements blast away at Cannon Ships, none of which are my target. The Sun Runner, Astroblast's personal craft, manages to fly through an exploding troll bomber. Impressive. Then I see it. "Target sighted." I report to Astroblast. I can tell he's about to ask which one, so I add, "The one crawling with fighters." I see Kaos Cruisers- at least twenty of them- zooming out of the ship at top speed. "I see it, Stormblade. This might be easy, for once." _Easier said than done._ I thought. I decided to fetch some help.

"Jet-Vac, come in. Do you read me?" His battleship's on the scene all right, nearly all guns firing. Over the radio, I hear the Sky Baron barking orders. No wonder he was promoted to commander. "Where's our blasted air support? Why aren't those rear batteries firing?! And SOMEBODY get one of Master Eon's apprentices on the line!" "Commander." I say to get his attention. "Ah, Stormblade! Glad for you to join us!" "Can you send a squad out here? We're outnumbered." "Can do. Prepare Squad Five for takeoff!" After I steer the Sky Slicer away from a destroyer's AA fire, I spot ten Jet Streams fly out of Jet-Vac's ship. "We're right behind you, Skylanders! All fighters, attack formation!" I smirk. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Let them pass between us." Astroblast orders. I grip the controls, waiting for the oncoming wave. Once we're close enough, I squeeze down on the triggers, letting all weapon systems loose. My lasers manage to hit one Kaos Cruiser and its Drow pilot is sent plummeting. As the enemy fighters zoom by, blasting away, two Jet Streams go down, one exploding to bits while the other crashes into the sea. I swear I could hear the Sky Baron pilots screaming. I wanted to help them, but I had my own job. Just then, I gasp as I see a Kaos Cruiser fire four homing missiles at us. "Missiles!" I yell. "Pull up!" I steer away and one of the missiles barely clips the Sky Slicer's right wing. "Whew, they overshot us." "You know they're called _homing_ missiles for a reason, right, Stormblade?" Astroblast informs me. And soon enough, two are on my tail. Fortunately, I have prepared a stunt for this special occasion. I reverse thrusters and spin around in a barrel roll for five seconds. While doing this, I confuse the missiles' tracking systems and make them collide. Astroblast, on the other hand isn't so lucky. He makes one of them crash into the bridge of an enemy ship, but the other hits him. "Argh! I'm hit, but not bad!" I almost cringe when I see smoke come from the back of the Sun Runner.

As we near the target ship, the guns fire at us. Astroblast probably can't take much more damage, so he weaves the Sun Runner left and right, the shots missing the circular, sleek fighter. "Let's board this behemoth." I say, preparing for a rough landing. "Stormblade," Astroblast explains, his voice a bit tired. "I don't mean to be a downer, but have you noticed that THE SHIELDS ARE STILL UP?!" "Oops." I quickly roll over Astroblast and fire at the hangar doors, disabling the shields. I then pull back on the throttle as we speed in. While the Sun Runner crash-lands, the Sky Slicer hovers for a bit, shooting at the Drow and troll ground crew. Astroblast ejects from his vehicle, laser pistol drawn and ready to shoot. I park the Sky Slicer and hop out. "Okay, according to this map of the ship, the book should be somewhere in the records room." "Then let's get it before they can even look at one page!"

We traverse through the hallways of the metallic behemoth towards the records room. After turning a corner, I raise a talon, signaling Astroblast to stop. Two troll guards are watching the battle outside in awe. War was one of their hobbies, after all. "It's so beautiful…" one of them whispers. _Beautiful my tail feathers._ I think with a scowl. _The only beautiful thing about war is when it ends._ And to trolls, a war's end is a nightmare. I prick off two of my razor-sharp feathers and throw them at the trolls' backsides, making them groan in pain and collapse. "Let's move." I whisper to my partner.

We reach the records room undetected. "Try looking under the 'top secret' section." Astroblast suggests. I nod and start searching. Three minutes later, I find it. "Got it. Let's get out of here." "Aww." A menacing voice says from the entrance. "And I was only on the first chapter." Astroblast points his gun at a Goliath Drow blocking our way. "Gonna have to get through me first, birdie."

I am not the least bit intimidated by the Goliath's bladed wrist gauntlets. My feather blades are sharper than them. "Bring it, tough guy." I snarl, unsheathing my feathers. The Goliath roars and charges with the speed of an angry Cyclops Mammoth. Astroblast somersaults and blasts the Goliath, who knocks him into a wall. I leap to the side and throw some feathers at him, but he doesn't even flinch. "Hee-hee. That tickles." Suddenly, an explosion rocks the ship, knocking all three of us down. "Stormblade, I hope you're finished with your little search, because I'm about to lay the smackdown on this pathetic excuse for a war machine!" Jet-Vac reports through my comms. "We have it, Jet." "Roger that. All starboard side batteries, open fire!" The Goliath, not sure of what was going on, growled and tried to smash me into the ground, but I dodged and slashed at the armor. I don't make a scratch, but Astroblast finishes the job by shooting the Goliath through the back. When he's down, he run for the hangar while alarms blare all around us.

Tucking the book securely, I hop into the Sky Slicer and gun the engines. Astroblast activates the repair system on the Sun Runner and we shoot off into the afternoon sky. I look behind me to see Jet-Vac's ship firing like mad and the Cannon Ship of Doom exploding here and there. Within minutes it will crash into the sea. But most importantly, we got the book back. Master Eon would be pleased. Another mission accomplished!


End file.
